


Bad Timing

by Hamsolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Marauders, Marauders AU, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Painful Heat, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamsolo/pseuds/Hamsolo
Summary: Ok so. This is the first fic that I have uploaded in a long time. Sorry for the delay in uploading and the shoddy quality of the fic.I didn't quite know how to rate this fic so explicit may be the wrong tag but it's just to be safe.THERE IS NO PORN IN THIS (yet) BUT IF YOU WANT SOME THEN LET ME KNOW.Read Summary for info and context.Heat exclusion card – A card given to omegas when their heat begins, students may place it on their desk and leave the class without informing the teacher vocally to avoid embarrassment.1.	Human omegas are fine with heats and tend to ‘Fuck like rabbits’ as the boys tend to put it. Let me tell you a thing about werewolves... it’s like someone is sticking a hot poker in your stomach while you're trying to give birth to another rather large hot poker.2.	Human omegas scents have the off chance of getting an Alpha into a rut, in rare cases a group rut. Werewolves scents are far stronger, with a very high chance of causing not only one but many alphas’ to rut, especially humans.3.	When werewolves get their heat they become completely immobile from the pain. Something humans very rarely get.





	Bad Timing

*BANG* the dormitory door was kicked open. Sirius came stumbling in holding Remus, the omega’s feet dragged along the ground. James and peter followed after him, James shaking.

‘Help me get him on the bed!’ 

Remus screamed and clutched at his abdomen. His heat was ripping him apart. 

They both stood there clueless as what to do.

‘GET HIM ON THE FUCKING BED!’ Sirius roared.

They quickly snapped out of it and helped him put Remus onto the bed. As soon as he was placed Sirius rushed them out of the room. Slamming the door behind them.

They made their way down the stairs and into the common room.

‘What just happened…’ peter shuddered. 

‘His heat wasn’t supposed to kick in for another week! Right in the middle of Dinner!’ 

‘Oi Pad’s calm down!’ 

‘Calm down?! Did you see what we just did?! We had to shoot our way out! The teachers couldn’t control all the alphas!’

‘I know I was there!’

‘I had to hit Fucking Flitwick! A TEACHER!’ Sirius kicked a chair across the room, sending it crashing into a bookshelf.

He paused and then began hyperventilating, dropping to his knees. After a few seconds, crying.

‘They won’t let me back…I’m going to have to stay at home…’

James rushed up to him and embraced him. 

‘You’re not the only one who did things mate…we all had to…I had to petrify Lilly…she had gone feral.’

Sirius looked up at him, his flow of tears and sobs subsiding.

‘Besides I saw the teachers do it to students as well.’

‘…really?’ 

‘Yeah…’ James began to smile

‘I mean…you could have immobilized or petrified him…but reducto may have been a bit much mate.’

There was silence.

Then, like a plague, the three of them began to laugh. Contagious belly laughter eventually filled all of them, coming down from the intensity of the incident.

‘Wait what?’ Peter said shocked.

‘…yeah…it was the first one that came to mind…’

‘Did you see how far he flew?’ Peter laughed.

‘Right across the hall! He nearly hit Dumbles’ Sirius wheezed.

They all erupted with laughter, the thought of the dwarf flying from the doors all the way over to the other end of the hall broke them.

‘Wait? Who hit Snivilus?’ Peter asked 

‘That…might have been me’ James smiled.

‘James…why…he’s an omega?’

‘I thought he was an alpha.’ James sniggered when trying to say alpha, Snape being far from the alpha type.

‘We know he’s an omega’ 

They had previously played a prank on Snape by stealing his Heat exclusion card from him. They eventually gave it back however the thought of him getting off in class made them all feel a bit sick.

‘Well, fog of war and all that…’

Their laughter continued. Until a look of horror hit James’ face.

‘Oh fuck…’

‘What mate?’ Sirius asked concerned.

‘Lilly is going to kill me…’ He started laughing, the nervous expression still lingered on his face.

The three of them continued to laugh off the fear, waiting for someone to come and find them. 

They sat there for around half an hour wondering what was going on downstairs or if they forgot about them until they heard the door begin to open. Scared it may be the alphas, they readied their wands. As the door creaked open they were relieved to find it was Dumbledore holding his hands up in a surrendering fashion.

‘It’s alright boys, I come in peace.’

The boys lowered their wands, breathing sighs of relief.

‘Sorry sir, we thought you were one of the alphas.’ James sighed.

‘Is everyone ok?’

‘Were ok, just a bit shaken up that’s all?’

‘I trust you got Remus back safe.’

‘Yeah his upstairs riding it out.’

‘That’s good news.’ Dumbledore said collapsing on an armchair.

‘Sir…are we in trouble?’ Sirius said, worried.

‘Trouble? Why? You didn’t cause his heat.’

‘No not that…for Flitwick.’

A smile quickly turned to a serious façade, sending anxiety into the boy’s stomach.

‘Ah…yes…’ 

Sirius looked up at Dumbledore, dread beginning to form tears in his eyes.  
However, Dumbledore’s expression paused for a moment in an unnatural manner until it was broken by a mischievous grin and a wink that let Sirius know that everything was going to be ok.

‘There will be if you ever fire him at me again!’

Sirius began to laugh with relief, washing away the sad with joy, streaming down his face. They all laughed the fear away together, knowing they would be ok.


End file.
